Can't fight this feeling
by nutmeg17
Summary: This is what happens when you mix a bored me, singing and serenading Dean, embarrased and loved up Cas, REO speed wagon, american style x-factor, a huge public apoligy on said TV show and Simon Cowell. random AU one shot. please read and review :P xx


**Okay do not ask where this came from, I was listening to random songs on you tube, REO speedwagon's 'can't fight this feeling' was one of them and this story just popped into my head, so I thought why the hell not and decided to write it.**

**this is AU and they are in their lates teens around 19/20 **

**sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes xxx**

**rated M for swearing.**

**I am not sure if America has x-factor, if it doesn't think of it as American idol lol x**

* * *

><p>"You ready dude?" Sam asked his brother that was starting to shake and the colour starting to drain from his face.<p>

"Yes." Dean answered fast trying not to thing about it, he started to look around where they were back strange. It was nearly his turn and he was really nervous. There was a man on strange telling jokes but Dean was to distracted with trying to pump himself up enough to actually go through with it he had no idea with the guy was killing it or if he dead on strange. When the guy walked to the back strange he talked to the host for a bit, as a camera was shoved in his face, oh god Dean was not going to enjoy this. The host said his goodbyes to the comedian before gesturing to the brothers to approach him. "Now or never." Dean mumbled as they started to walk. They were around 6 feet from the guy when Dean stopped Dean grabbing Sam's attention. "Sure he's here." Sam turned to his brother grasping his shoulder and pulling him forward as he replied.

"Yes, Gabriel just text saying he sitting next to him right now, so go." They shook hands with the host quickly before it was time for him to go.

"Good luck Dean."

"Thank you." He nervously told the man before told back to his brother. "I feel sick." He whined like a child, Sam couldn't help feel sorry for his brother but this was idea and it is quite a brilliant idea.

"Good, now go." Sam said pushing his brother a little to get him walking. Dean walked out on stage to a nice polite round of applause, he held onto the microphone the host gave him tightly, as he shook a little from nerves.

Dean wasn't really a massive fan of this show, he recognised one man, Simon Cowell but there was another man and a woman, of whom he had no idea what their names were or what they did for a living.

"Hello." Simon greeted Dean politely.

"Hey."

"What's your name?" the woman asked, dragged her eyes down her body slightly.

"Dean, Winchester." He answer a little quake to his voice, there were hundreds of eyes on him as well as cameras.

"Okay Dean, tell us why you're hear today?" the man asked, Dean did feel bad apart having no clue who they were but he wasn't going to ask, that would just humiliate him and embarrass the judges plus he would look like a complete tool on national TV, national TV, fuck.

"Well." Dean started, trying to find the right words. "I'm here to show how sorry I am to the one I love."

"Through song?" the woman asked.

"Through song." She nodded in approval, Dean could see how it would be romantic, this is defiantly the most romantic and fucking terrifying thing he has ever done.

"So what will you be singing?" Simon asked, Dean took a breath before answering.

"REO speedwagon, can't fight this feeling."

"Good, try not to be nervous, in your own time." Dean nodded, and took a few breathes, the whole audience silent. Some looking around trying to find the person he was going to be singing too.

After a few breaths Dean nodded to back stage. The sound guy pressed play and the tune started playing through the huge theatre, Dean kept his eyes on the floor during the intro concentrating on breathing until he started to sing.

"_I can't fight this feeling any longer."_ As soon as he started to sing the crowd started cheering, he had no idea his voice sounded anything but okay, but the crowd seemed to like it.

"_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
>What started out as friendship,<br>Has grown stronger._  
><em>I only wish I had the strength to let it show."<em>He sang to the top door until the end of this verse when the adrenaline kicks in and he started looking around to fine those blue eyes he loved so much.

"_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.  
>I said there is no reason for my fear.<br>Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
>You give my life direction,<br>You make everything so clear." _Dean frantically searched trying to find him, the audience clapping along to the rhythm._  
><em>

"_And even as I wander,  
>I'm keeping you in sight.<br>You're a candle in the window,  
>On a cold, dark winter's night.<br>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might."  
><em>

"_And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for.<br>It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
>And throw away the oars, forever."<br>_

"_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for.<br>And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
>Come crushing through your door,<br>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore." _

"Dean!" someone sounded during the instrumental, he recognised the voice and his eyes snapped up to see Gabriel standing pointing at the seat next to him and then he saw him. Castiel. Dean's smile grew wide as he started singing.

"_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you."_ Cas looked up eyes locking completely to Dean's as Dean sang to him and him alone.

"_I've been running round in circles in my mind._  
><em>And it always seems that I'm following you, boy<em>," he pointed at Cas, who if he could blush any more he would have, the entire audience was looking in his direction most of them not knowing who to look at. Dean saw from the corner of his eye the female judge's head snapped up when he sang boy instead of girl. By now all three judges were looking around the crowd too. Dean was smiling as he sang to his beloved, he started to become Cas to stand up and come to him, at first he shook his head but Dean did it again.

"_Cause you take me to the places,  
>That alone I'd never find." <em>Cas stood, Gabriel wooed and all the audience was in shock.

"_And even as I wander," _He started to walk down the steps towards the strange, both men sported huge grins. As Cas started to walk down the steps, the crowd started whooping and clapping as Dean continued his serenade._  
><em>

"_I'm keeping you in sight.  
>You're a candle in the wind,<br>On a cold, dark winter's night" _Dean quickly mouthed the words 'I love you' to Cas before the next line. _  
>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might."<br>_

"_And I can't fight this feeling anymore." _Cas was ushered through the side door by Sam who led him to the stage. Dean carried on singing, praying Cas was coming on stage and didn't a run for it.

"_I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
>It's time to bring this ship into the shore,<br>And throw away the oars, forever."  
><em>

"_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for.<br>And if I have to crawl upon the floor,"_ Dean fell to his knees as he sang, as Cas walked on stage joining him, he took Dean's out stretched hand, the crowd went wild.

"_Come crushing through your door,  
>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore." <em>When Dean had finished and the music stopped the entire audience were on there feet applauding, as where the judges. Castiel and Dean hadn't noticed a lot of the audience was now in tears, including the female judge.

When the clapping died down and Dean had his breath back, he kissed the back of cas' hand and rose his microphone and speak to Cas. Almost forgetting about the crowd and the cameras, all he saw was Cas that's all he needed.

"Cas, I love you. You're everything to me. I was coward; and I am more than sorry about everything that has happened. It hurts to be away from you. I can't imagine my life without you Cas. You are the single best thing that has ever happened to me and I won't let you go. Ever. I love you so much," Dean pulled out a small box and opened it revealing a simple yet beautiful silver engagement ring. "Castiel Novak, will you marry me?" up to this sentence there were mummers from the audience mostly complimenting Dean's singing or the sweet words but as soon as he proposed the entire room went deadly silent as all eyes landed on Cas waiting for his answer. Cas' hand mouthed his mouth in shook as he started at Dean and the ring, hardly believing this was possible. He eyes were full of tears and he couldn't stop them falling. He moved his hand to wipe away his tears when a huge smile stretched across his face.

"Yes." Cas said and the audience was in uproar all on their feet again, Dean instantly smiled stood up and wrapped his arms around him and even swung him around a little.

"I love you." Dean murmured into his now fiancés neck.

"I love you Dean." Cas replied as Dean let him go, their arms still wrapped around each other, Dean lunged forward capturing his lips in a sweet passionate over due kiss.

"Wow so judges did you think?" the host asked as he came on stage resting a hand friendly on Dean's shoulder as a cue to stop kissing. Dean did so and chuckled nervously when he remembered all the people. He stood behind Cas and wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on the shorter mans shoulder.

"I love you guys! Shotgun best man!" a voice from the crowd shouted stopping the judges from continuing. Cas took Dean's mic and answered back a little annoyed at his brother and he couldn't help trying to prove him wrong.

"You can't shotgun something unless you're in sight of it, you can't see 'best man'."

"Yes I can, I see you! And you're the one that's going to appoint me, so get appointing!" Cas opened his mouth to answer back when Dean covered his mouth to stop him.

"Who's that?" Simon asked looking up at the crowd for the annoying little idiot.

"That's his brother, Gabriel." Dean said, speaking for Cas so he doesn't start bickering again, taking the microphone away.

"Woo!" Gabriel screamed before taking his seat once more.

"In all fairness to him, he did help set this up." Cas looked to him a little confused and made a note to ask Dean about it later.

"Castiel?" the female judge asked, checking she has his name right, Cas nodded in response. "What I would give to have a guy do that for me, amazing." Cas smiled and Dean chuckled kissed him gently on his neck. "Well it's a yes from me." She said coursing the crowd to cheer, honestly Dean had forgotten about the next round, never really gave it much thought it wasn't the reason he was here and he never thought he would ever be good enough for it anyway.

"Did not expect a guy to come walking down those steps I can tell you, but I am so glad it was, you two make a gorgeous couple. It's so obvious just how in love you too are. Congratulations on the wedding and it's a huge hell yes from me."

"Thank you." Dean told the male judge. Before everyone attention turned to Simon who was smiling slightly, Dean didn't know if this was a good thing or not.

"Well I have to say this audition is probably the craziest, most unexpected one I have witnessed, and I think I am speaking for all the judges and hopefully the audience too when I say; that this audition is the highlight of the day for me, if not the whole of the x-factor history." Dean and Cas laughed at that and the audience seemed to agree, when their clapping died down, Simon looked behind him to the still cheering crown. "Dean you've got every audience member on your side, it is three yes' well done, and I wish you the best of luck for your future together." Cas turned and hugged Dean tightly mumbled congratulations into his ear.

"Wow, thank you, thank you so much." Dean told the judges before saying goodbye to the crowd and he walked back stage arm in arm with Cas before taking the love of his life home to begin their life together, and for an early night.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this story is a little weird but why not have Dean go on a national televised talent show to publicly win back his boyfriend? I think it would be awesome lol :P<strong>

**Anyway please review and made me one happy writer XD xx**


End file.
